bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mata Nui (Wielki Duch)
Bóg Świata Bionicle. Pan i wielki władca wszystkich Matoran. Przed Wielkim Kataklizmem był odpowiedzialny za fizyczny wszechświat i jego elementy. Był czczony przez Matoranie, którzy wznosili na jego cześć różne świątynie i kapliczki. Ale dowiedział się, że Bractwo Makuty planuje wielkie zło, zagrażające całemu światu i jego mieszkańcom. Uczynił przygotownia by upewnić się że świat się nie zawali gdy go zabraknie - wtedy jednak Bractwo Makuty uśpiło go podczas wydarzenia, które po wielu stuleciach nazwano Wielkim Kataklizmem. Po Wielkim Cieniu Nawet wtedy Matoranie się nie załamali. Dalej wierzyli w Mata Nui i swoich strażników. Tysiąc lat później na wyspę której nadano imię Mata Nui przybyło sześciu bohaterów, Toa. Otrzymali misję obudzenia Wielkiego Ducha i pokonania Makuty raz na zawsze. Po dłuchich podróżach i walkach Toa Inika/Mahri , zdołali odnaleść Maskę Życia , i dzięki poświęceniu Toa Matoro Mahri , Mata Nui został uratowany , ale nie obudzony. Misją Toa Inika/Mahri , było ocalenie życia Wielkiego Ducha , a misją Toa Nuva jest jego obudzenie. Maska Życia Po powrocie do Metru Nui Turaga Dume ujawnił Toa że Mata Nui umiera, a jedynym ratunkiem dla niego jest potężna Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia. Toa Nuva wyruszyli na zniszczoną wyspę Voya Nui, mając nadzieję, że znajdą tam maskę, ale zostali powitani przez morderczych Piraka, którzy szukali maski na własną rękę. Wygląda na to, że przygotowania Mata Nui mające na celu upewnienie się, że wszystko zostanie tak jak jest zaczynają się strzępić na brzegach... Według informacji udzielonych przez Axonna w Ignition 1, symbolem Mata Nui jest Hau. Nie bez przyczyny też wielka Brama w Mangai miała kształt tej maski. Mata Nui został uratowany w komiksie 11 - Death of hero, gdzie Matoro nakłada Maskę Życia i uzdrawia Wielkiego Mata Nui, lecz sam ginie. Obecnie Mata Nui żyje ale wciąż śpi. Po ożywieniu, Mata Nui zaczął miewać koszmary, widząc w nich mrok otaczający wszystko.I nawet on nie może nic na to poradzić. Głęboko pod powierzchnią bezkresnego oceanu, w sercu potężnej jaskini, impulsy energii przedarły się przez skałę. Machiny, które nieruchomo stały przez dziesiątki stuleci nagle przebiega dreszcz i zaczynają się powoli poruszać powodując drżenie wszechświata. Energia zaczyna płynąć długo nieużywanymi przewodami i instalacjami, coraz dalej i dalej od Karda Nui. Jałową, odartą przez hordy Bohrok z wszelkiego życia i roślinności, wyspę Mata Nui otaczają tylko fale. Lecz potężne trzęsienie odrywa ogromne skały i zwały ziemi i ciska je do głębi oceanu. Ogromna rozpadlina rozdziera przeklętą wyspę na dwoje, a każda z połówek zsuwa się do oceanu, jakby jakaś niezwykła siła wypychała ją od spodu. Daleko na południe, wschód i zachód woda zaczyna się pienić od podmorskich wstrząsów wywoływanych podwodnymi ruchami. Pojawiają się i znikają gigantyczne wiry wodne. Samo morze podnosi się do nieba. Dwie połówki wyspy, pieniąc wodę, rozchodzą się, skręcają i znikają w otchłani wód. Spod rozsypujących się resztek niegdyś pięknej wyspy wynurza się potężna głowa wykonana z metalicznego protodermis. Woda, ziemia i skały kaskadami spływają z jej twarzy, gdy wznosi się ona coraz wyżej ku niebu. Tytanowe ramiona tną ocean i prostuje się równie potężny tors. Powoli robot staje na nogi i oto po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat jego sylwetka góruje nad chmurami. Żółte światło bijące z oczu omiata leżący w dole ocean. Mata Nui powstał. Jednak był to tylko pozór. Naprawdę to Makuta Teridax przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha i powstał wraz z Jego ciałem. Sam Mata nui został uwięziony w Kanohi Ignika i został wygnany do Wszechświata Glatorian. Informacje o secie Sety z drugiej połowy 2009 roku|thumb|right|220px Mata Nui zostanie wydany w formie setu w drugiej połowie 2009 roku. Zdjęcia Image:Axonn Hau Scribe.png|Wypalony symbol Mata Nui Image:Mata Nui wielki Duch.jpg|Mata Nui przedstawiony na Ignice. Image:978_2.jpg|Kamień przedstawiający Mata Nui Image:Mata Nui Die.png|Szara Ignika - symbol śmierci Mata Nui Image:mata nui.png|Mata Nui w komiksie "Rising Mata Nui!". Trivia * Wyspa Mata-nui nosi taką nazwę, ponieważ jest ona "kamuflażem" głowy Wielkiego Ducha. * Mata-Nui nie zawsze przebywał na tej planecie. * Metru Nui, Karda Nui i inne lokalizacje znajdujące się pod powierzchnią planety są WEWNĄTRZ ciała wielkiego ducha. * Ciało Mata Nuiego jest całkowicie zmechanizowane. * Set Mata-Nui będzie wydany w drugiej połowie roku 2009. * Wszystkie wyspy na oficjalnej mapie wszechświata BIONICLE są ułożone na kształt ciała Mata Nui. * Mata Nui obecnie nosi Kanohi Ignika. Pojawienie się *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Książka)'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Wspomniany) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Wspomniany) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Wspomniany) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Wspomniany) *''Into the Darkness'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Wspomniany) *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Awakening Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Wspomniany) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Nie kanoniczne pojawienie)